danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki (PSP)/Walkthrough/Chapter 8
is the eighth chapter of the game. This chapter is about finding the Legendary LBX for Otacross and breaking through God Gate. Guide #'Akihabara': Go north and Otacross will appear on the big screen. #*Go up the stairs to the AKB Tower. Then go left, enter the Shop and talk to Ota Black. #*Battle his Bibinbird X-V with a Deqoo model. #Go to the the back streets of Akihabara and talk to Ota Yellow. #*Go to Akihabara Station and talk to the man in front of it. #*'Misora Shopping District': Go left and investigate the vending machine. #*'Maaya's Game Shop': Talk to Maaya. #*'Misora Shopping District': Talk to the boy in front of the vending machine. #*'Akihabara': Talk to Ota Yellow. #Go north and enter the AKB Tower. #*Battle Ota Blue's Bibinbird X-II and Ota Pink's Bibinbird X-IV in a 2 vs 2. #*Battle as Gouda against Sendou's Joker MK2. #Take the elevator to Otacross' Room. #*Battle his three ZX3. #*After defeating all three of them they'll transform. #Talk to Otacross when Ban and Kazu are ready to enter God Gate. #*Win four battles before entering Infinity Net. #*Defeat Hades. #**At first you won't be able to harm it. #**After awhile Fenrir will appear and Kazu will operate it. Anime Trivia *The events of this chapter were adapted into episode 29 and 30. Gallery Note: The pictures are from New Game+, that is why the levels are higher than the ones mentioned above. Boost Chapter 08 - 01.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 02.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 03.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 04.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 05.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 06.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 07.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 08.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 09.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 10.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 11.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 12.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 13.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 14.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 15.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 16.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 17.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 18.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 19.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 20.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 21.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 22.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 23.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 24.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 25.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 26.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 27.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 28.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 29.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 30.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 31.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 32.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 33.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 34.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 35.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 36.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 37.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 38.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 39.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 40.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 41.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 42.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 43.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 44.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 45.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 46.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 47.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 48.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 49.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 50.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 51.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 52.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 53.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 54.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 55.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 56.jpg Boost Chapter 08 - 57.jpg Gamecg akibaranger.jpg Category:Danball Senki Walkthrough Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs